Empezar Desde Cero
by kcora
Summary: Como empezar algo que no nos habiamos atrevido a comenzar, como comenzar desde cero.. si antes no habiamos avanzado nada... Dos jovenes, dos sentimientos y una perla que no ayudara mucho


**EMPEZAR DESDE CERO**

**CAPITULO 1: Ziets Zu?? **

"Dicen que el amor se convierte desde lo que mas deseas alcanzar hasta en lo que mas deseas huir"

Videl caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Satán, que obvio que era que ese silencio que la rodeaba en estos instantes eran muy distintos a los que se podían percibir en la montaña Paoz, mientras en esa gran mansión se respiraba soledad, en la montaña Paoz se respiraba paz, que diferencia de sentimientos pero que delicioso era perderse en esa montaña y respirar ese aire puro que la envolvían y lograba que su corazón latiera fuertemente, cerro sus ojos mientras continuaba cayendo en sus pensamientos, a quien pretendía engañar era obvio que esos momentos de tanta pacificidad que lograba eran junto a ese muchacho de cabellos negros, su rostro dibujo una sonrisa un poco nerviosa "_Parece mentira Yo! Videl Satán añorando como una tonta estar junto a el…_" cierto era que habia logrado ir a la montaña Paoz solo para pensar, relajarse gracias al destino, a Dende, y por supuesto al mismo Gohan que habia aprendido a ocultar su Ki, o si no que pensaría esa familia que se las pasaba pegada a ellos, no era del todo cierto definitivamente no muy seguido se encontraba ese lugar tan perfecto para ti, y ella lo sentía asi, sentía que ese era su lugar "_sin contar con Gohan…_" penso mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos y sentía un leve calor subir por sus mejillas…

-Cuidado Srta. Videl!- exclamo una de las empleadas algunos pasos de distancia de ella para ver a un pequeño cachorro correr hacia ella, el perro corría como si el diablo lo siguiera, Videl solo alcanzo a levitar un poco para ver como el perro se estrellaba contra la pared; Videl toco el piso lentamente y se acerco a acariciar al cachorro…

-Que pasa pequeño?...- pregunto acariciando dulcemente a ese cachorro que parecía refugiarse en sus brazos

-Gra… gracias Srta. Videl…- dijo exhausta la muchacha mientras colocaba sus manos en las rodillas e intentaba recuperar un poco del aire perdido -…llevo correteándolo… por toda la casa…- dijo mientras se acercaba al cachorro pero este se escondía entre los brazos de Videl

-Ya tranquilo…- decia acariciándolo suavemente para luego mirar a la joven que tenia en frente -…y para que lo quieres?...-

-es que es hora de su baño, pero como se nota que es la mascota del gran Mr. Satán!- dijo orgullosa de trabajar en la casa del hombre salvador del mundo, Videl simplemente sonrió para sus adentros "_si supiera…_" penso la joven de solo imaginarse que supiera quien fue el que derroto en ese entonces al terrible Cell.

-Si, entiendo- tomo entre sus manos al cachorro y lo puso enfrente de ella –y tu recuerda que no eres cualquier mascota, eres la mascota del gran Mr. Satán, el salvador del mundo!- dijo intentando sonar como su padre de una manera un tanto burlona –ah! Pero ya se quien te puede convencer…- se asomo a la ventana para ver a Majin Buu y a su padre tomando supuestamente un poco de sol cerca de la piscina –Buu!...- llamo atentamente la muchacha a lo cual el respondió levantando la vista –podrias venir un momento por favor…- Buu de inmediato se levanto de su silla y voló hacia la ventana hasta ingresar a la casa…

-Dime Videl…- decia con su singular sonrisa –hola cachorrito…- dijo haciéndole una caricia al perro

-de eso precisamente queria hablarte podrias acompañarlo o mejor dicho convencerlo para que se bañe…-

-que lo bañen?-

-si- dijo con un pequeña sonrisa

-de acuerdo, entonces vamos! Porque debes saber que el baño es muy importante…- decia mientras tomaba al perrito y empezaba a caminar seguido por la muchacha que hace un momento habia llegado corriendo detrás del cachorro, Videl simplemente observo como Buu se alejaba mientras continuaba hablando con el cachorro del por que es importante darse un baño…

Goten y Goku entrenaban volando y lanzándose golpes por toda la montaña Paoz, la intensidad que se podia percibir en el momento que lanzaban o golpeaban sus cuerpos para un ser humano normal hubiera sido tan poderoso que lo hubiera hecho salir volando, literalmente, pero para ellos eso no pasaba de un simple calentamiento, Goku se mantenía en el aire un poco alejado de Goten cuanto lo sorprendía ese niñito de verdad que era fuerte y mas por la facilidad que tenia de defenderse se notaba que Milk y Gohan lo habian entrenado bien, y eso que lo habia sorprendido en aquel torneo al convertirse en súper sayayin al igual que el pequeño Trunks, sintio la misma alegría que cuando hace algunos años logro esa meta que se propuso que su hijo Gohan lo superara y fue asi, en ese entonces lo supero y pudo vencer a Cell lastima que no habia entrenado en estos años y no habia incrementado sus poderes, pero ahora que el estaba aquí no iba a permitir que su hijo hiciera lo mismo y se descuidara, por un momento desvio la mirada y vio su hijo mayor recostado en el pasto tenia los ojos cerrados y sus manos entrecruzadas detrás de su cabeza, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo asi "_que acaso no piensa entrenar…_" penso aun observando fijamente a su hijo los últimos días que venían a entrenar se la pasaba ahí recostado pensando en quien sabe que, otra vez se estaba confiando y estaba dejando de entrenar…

-NUNCA TE DESCUIDES!!- gritaba el pequeño niño acercándose a su padre a gran velocidad mientras en el camino se convertía en súper sayayin para poder aumentar su velocidad dándole un golpe en la barbilla a su padre haciéndolo ir para atrás un poco debido al golpe, este de inmediato volvió a su cabello azabache para observar a su padre, quien se sobaba el golpe y le sonreía amablemente

-Si! Me descuide- decia riendo sinceramente, como su hijo se habia acercado tan rápido que no lo habia percatado?, desvio su mirada a donde se encontraba su hijo mayor, Goten de inmediato dirigió su mirada a donde observaba su padre y vio a su hermano, parece que el ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que ambos habian dejado de entrenar, ni mucho menos de su gran logro, le habia dado un golpe a su padre, cruzo las piernas aun en el aire pareciendo estar sentado…

-últimamente anda todo el tiempo asi, pensando o se viene solo y pasa horas aquí…- decia mientras empezaba a poner las manos detrás de su cabeza y colocándose de cabeza en el aire captando la atención de su padre –y cuando le pregunto en que tanto piensa… se pone nervioso, comienza a reírse y se pone, rojo, rojo- decia ahora colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla sin poder entender la actitud de su hermano mayor y pensando en quien lo podia ayudar a entenderlo, quizas Trunks después de todo el siempre tenia la respuesta para todo, vio como su padre empezaba a bajar para acercarse a el…

-Gohan!- dijo para despertar al muchacho rapidamente de su ensoñación, mientras este se levantaba rapidamente y se quedaba sentado observando a su padre sin entender por que lo habia despertado tan bruscamente –de verdad no piensas entrenar, acaso te piensas confiar nuevamente- Gohan se levanto de inmediato para quedar frente a su padre y poder sentir claramente como su hermano menor quedaba a un lado de su padre, este tomo un poco de aire, era cierto que no estaba entrenando últimamente y en realidad no queria que su padre lo regañara por eso pero como explicarle que últimamente no se podia concentrar por que tenia otras cosas o mejor dicho a alguien en mentida en la cabeza que no lo dejaba entrenar como es debido, agacho un poco la cabeza

-si, lo siento padre- dijo intentando que su padre dejara la conversación ahí

-pues se que estas entrenando con Videl…- decia mientras observaba como su hijo habia levantado de inmediato la mirada y lo veía fijamente con un deje de nerviosismo "_por que se pone tan nervioso cuando le mencionamos a esa muchacha… será que Krilin tiene razón?..._" decia recordando las palabras de su mejor amigo #_ya veras Goku, Videl y Gohan van a terminar juntos hacen muy buena pareja…_# claro esta que el no habia entendido lo que su amigo le dijo hasta que el le explico a que clase de pareja se refería -…pero sabes muy bien que… pues…- decia rascándose un poco la cabeza intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas -…que ella es muy fuerte, eso si! Incluso mas que su padre, pero mas bien tu la ayudas a entrenar a ella… ah!!- soltó un suspiro de desesperación por no hallar las palabras para decirle a su hijo

-lo que quiere decir mi papa Gohan, es que seria preferible si quieres aumentar tus poderes o por lo menos mantenerlos igual que entrenaras con nosotros o por lo menos solo, porque Videl no esta a tu nivel…- decia el pequeño corriendo detrás de una pequeña lagartija sin darse cuenta de los ojos de miedo que Gohan habia dibujado en su rostro, acaso ellos pretendían que se alejara de Videl?, acaso se habian vueltos locos?, el no queria verla solamente durante clases…

-Exactamente!- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su hijo habia encontrado las palabras correctas, Gohan solamente agacho la cabeza luego de escuchar la confirmación de su padre y analizando las palabras de su hermano, en que momento Videl se habia vuelto tan indispensable en su vida, por que necesitaba verla tanto, si incluso se habia vuelto algo de todos los días observarla cuando ella llegaba a la montaña Paoz y se recostaba en el pasto cerca del lago mientras se ponía a pensar, claro esta que podia sentir su Ki por mas que intentara ocultarlo no era una experta, era muy buena por que nadie de su familia se habia dado cuenta, quizas por que su Ki no es tan alto pero el que la habia visto y que conocía perfectamente su Ki la pudo hallar con un poco de esfuerzo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella venia casi a diario solamente para relajarse, intento tantas veces acercarse a ella para hacerle compañía, pero muchas veces desistió es que era tan hermoso verla recostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de su presencia, podia pasar horas simplemente observándola -…acaso quieren que deje de ver a Videl?...- dijo con la cabeza aun gacha, sabiendo perfectamente que si su padre se lo pedía, el debía obedecer, se habia perdido toda su adolescencia incluso recordaba las palabras de su padre cuando se despedía de el y en un abrazo se disculpaba con el por no haberlo visto convertirse en un hombre, pero ahora el estaba ahí, y lo que menos queria era que el se enfadara con el…

-por supuesto que no! Tu puedes seguir viéndola si eso es lo que te gusta…- dijo inocentemente sin darse cuenta lo que esas palabras hacia en Gohan, puesto que este no pudo ver como su hijo mayor pasaba su rostro de tristeza a uno de pena –lo que te quiero decir es que no es conveniente que solo entrenes con ella, por que asi no aumentaras tus poderes, esta bien que la ayudes a entrenar, solo que tu también deberías entrenar pero a tu ritmo…- dijo mientras veía como su hijo levantaba la mirada y lo observaba por un segundo y le regalaba una gran sonrisa y se acercaba a el para abrazarlo…

-Gracias padre- decia abrazando a un Goku que no entendia el por que de la alegría tan repentina de su hijo

-pero si yo solamente te dije lo que te digo siempre…- decia rascando un poco su cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo, mientras Gohan continuaba feliz por un momento habia pensado que le pedirían que se alejara de Videl, cuanta alegría sintio cuando le dijo que lo único que queria era que entrenara como es debido

-si, no te preocupes de ahora en adelante voy a entrenar mucho!- decia soltandose del abrazo de su padre aun sonriendo

-ven acá!- gritaba Goten que seguía persiguiendo a la lagartija que habia pasado entre las piernas de Gohan y este hacia lo mismo sin darse cuenta, haciendo que su hermano cayera en el suelo sentado, ante las risas de su padre y su hermano, Gohan simplemente observo a su padre y su hermano quien por fin ya habia atrapado a la bendita lagartija y la tenia entre sus manos y también empezó a reir.

#_Gohan cuídate mucho… quiero que regreses para tener una cita contigo Gohan…_# pensaba Videl recordando sus palabras aquel dia que vio a Gohan alejarse de su vista con aquellos sujetos tan extraños del torneo de artes marciales y ella decidio mejor regresar, suspiro un poco mientras se mantenía con los ojos cerrados recostada en su cama, hasta ahora sus palabras no se habia vuelto ciertas –es que como… tener una cita con un muchacho tan distraído!!- decia un poco alterada mientras una vena se asomaba por su frente, cada vez que le lanzaba alguna indirecta o bien el no la entendia, o algo se presentaba que el tenia que ir al baño, a la cocina –cuan despistado puedes ser Gohan…- dijo ya mas tranquila y lanzando nuevamente otro suspiro..

-Srta. Videl…- decia sutilmente una de las empleadas de la mansión golpeando levemente la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha

-si…- dijo sin moverse de su cama y sin abrir sus ojos

-la busca su amiga Iresa…-

-ah… dile que pase…- decia ahora sentándose en su cama e intentando sonar un poco animada, al poco rato llego su amiga asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-hola Videl!-

-vaya ya estas de mejor humor…- dijo viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordaba perfectamente que hace unos días habia llegado llorando a contarle que su novio la habia engañado con otra, pero ahora estaba feliz, esto estaba muy raro, algo se traía entre manos…

-si! Es que me di cuenta que no es final del mundo…-

-de veras…- decia viendo como su amiga se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio

-asi es!- decia aun sonriente

-Iresa…- dijo levantandose y caminando hacia ella –…se te olvida que te conozco, que te traes entre manos?- termino de decir la muchacha observando fijamente a su amiga

-pues… si! Se nota que si me conoces Videl- decia riendo un poco

-asustas…- dijo bajamente Videl mientras se recostaba en un pequeño sillón que estaba cerca del balcón de su habitación

-bueno, es que decidí que para que no me siga doliendo lo que me hizo, lo mejor era sacármelo del corazón…- decia agachando un poco la cabeza, a lo cual Videl reacciono mirándola de reojo, ella no servia mucho para estas cosas, después de todo ella tenia un problema, no igual pero si difícil

-que bueno, ya era hora que te olvidaras de ese imbecil…- decia mientras cerraba los ojos

-Si! Y para eso ya tengo la solución perfecta…- alcanzo a decir mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Videl y esta abría uno de sus ojos para ver a su amiga, con que locura y media le iba salir ahora –mira…- dijo la rubia enseñándole a su amiga una pequeña bolsita azul amarrada por un cordón dorado, ella se levanto y se acerco a su amiga tomándolo solamente con dos dedos, habia que tener precaución, después de todo era Iresa, empezó a observar por todas partes la pequeña bolsa intentando adivinar lo que contenía

-y esto es…-

-la solución a mis problemas…-decia sonriente viendo como su amiga observaba la bolsita con mucho interés -…y quizas también a los tuyos…-

-eh…- decia un poco nerviosa por el comentario de su amiga y soltando la bolsa que tenia en sus manos, pero Iresa actuó rápido y la tomo antes de que cayera en el piso

-ten cuidado!- dijo muy asustada

-es… es que… no se de que me hablas…- dijo dándole rapidamente la espalda a su amiga y cruzándose de brazos para que ella no viera el rojo que se asomaba en sus rostro

-vamos Videl…- decia Iresa colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga –se perfectamente cuanto te gusta Gohan…-

QUE? Que le pasaba al mundo como se habia dado cuenta esta bien que Iresa sea su mejor amiga, esta bien que Gohan sea guapo, esta bien que a veces se sonroje cuando lo tiene cerca, pero eso no era para que creyeran que le gustaba, además de que ella no podia admitirlo, una cosa era admitírselo asi misma, pero otra muy, pero muy diferente era admitírselo a alguien mas –yo… yo… no se de donde puedes haber sacado eso Iresa!!!-

-mmhh…- decia la muchacha colocando su mano en su barbilla pensando sus palabras, el silencio de su amiga hizo que Videl decidiera darse la vuelta para observar a su amiga –por donde puedo empezar… que te parece por que cada vez que estas cerca de Gohan te sonrojas como nunca antes te habia visto… además que ahorita casi te da un infarto cuando lo mencione, sin mencionar que…-

-SI YA ENTENDI!- grito un poco exaltada con la mirada clavada en el piso y con un leve sonrojo

-viste, yo nunca me equivoco…- decia con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro mientras se sentaba en la cama y cruzaba sus piernas

-y… y tu crees que yo sea tan obvia como para que todo el mundo se de cuenta…- dijo con una voz muy baja como para que solo su amiga la escuchara

-para nada Videl, yo me di cuenta por que soy tu amiga y te conozco… casi desde siempre…- dijo sinceramente mirando al techo mientras Videl soltaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero de repente tensándose un poco jugando con sus pulgares

-y… y… tu crees que… que…-

-si Gohan se ha dado cuenta?- decia observando a su amiga que asentía mirando sus pulgares y muy sonrojada –Vamos Videl!- decia intentando animar a su amiga –tu mejor que nadie sabe lo distraído que puede ser Gohan…- decia viendo como su amiga sonreía ampliamente –pero…- Videl de inmediato cambio su gesto ese pero no le gustaba ni un poquito –sabes perfectamente…- decia mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia su amiga -…que en algún momento se lo tendrás que decir…-

Demonios! Por que su amiga se ponía en ese plan que no entendia que esta situación de por si ya era difícil como pretendía que ahora se le declara, ella, ella a el, y si a el no le gustaba, o peor si la rechazaba que iba a hacer, definitivamente esa no era una opción, por lo menos no para ella –yo… bueno…-

-tienes miedo de lo que el sienta hacia ti?- preguntaba buscando que su amiga la mirara a los ojos y se sincerara con ella después de todo eran amigas

-si…- decia finalmente soltando un pequeño suspiro de resignación

-ah… ya veo, pero nunca lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas no crees…- Iresa pudo ver como Videl simplemente asentía con la cabeza

-pero no es tan fácil… yo no quisiera que el…-

-pero, es un riesgo que debes correr…- dijo la muchacha mientras veía como por fin su amiga la miraba a los ojos

-Iresa… por cierto a que te referías cuando dijiste que eso…- decia señalando la pequeña bolsita que aun sostenía la rubia en sus manos -…podia ayudarme también a mi…-

-ah! Esto…- decia levantando la bolsa –pues… para ti, es una opción, claro si deseas tomarla… pero eso si tienes que pensarlo muy bien…-

-Iresa por favor Explícate!- decia, que le habia dado ahora a su amiga por andar tan misteriosa, no le entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaba puesto que ni siquiera sabia lo que habia dentro de la bolsa ni mucho menos para que servia

-bueno… bueno… pero no te exaltes Videl…- decia sentándose en el pequeño sillón -…esto…- decia observando la bolsa que sostenía en sus manos

-Iresa!...- decia ya empezando a exaltarse de verdad, mientras se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y moviendo sus pie derecho, por que tenia que demorar tanto para darle una simple explicación…

-veras… esto es Ziets Zu…-

-Si que…?- dijo sin entender lo que su amiga le habia dicho

-Ziets Zu… mira una chica del Orange Star me dijo que el mejor remedio para curarse de un amor es esto…-

-Ay por amor a Dios…- dijo Videl sentándose junto a su amiga, ahora andaba creyendo en tonterías, se notaba que el amor la habia pegado fuerte, ella también se pondría asi?

-Videl esto es cierto…-

-si??... y como funciona?, según tu…-

-pues veras ella me dijo que hace mucho tiempo una princesa en un lejano país se habia enamorado perdidamente de un plebeyo, por supuesto sus padres al enterarse de esto no podían permitirlo, una princesa no podia enamorarse de un pobre… aunque eso últimamente se ve muy a menudo en las películas, hasta en los cuentos… y en realidad yo no entiendo cual es el delito en eso, mientras se amen no creo que…-

-Iresa!!...- dijo Videl un poco molesta mientas una vena se asomaba en su frente

-ah si! Bueno el caso es que el Rey la Reina decidieron ir a donde vivía una bruja para que les diera algo para deshacerse de ese plebeyo puesto que ellos no lo podían matar, por que muy en el fondo eran buenas personas… aunque si eran buenas personas no entiendo por que querían separarlos yo que ellos…-

-IRESA!!!!- grito viendo a su amiga con fuego en los ojos

-eh… si…- rió nerviosamente –bueno… el caso es que la bruja le dio unas perlas, estas perlas- dijo enseñándole a su amiga la bolsa

-asi que son perlas…-dijo tocando con uno de sus dedos la bolsa

-si! Bueno el caso es que la bruja le dijo que si le daban la perla a la princesa esta se olvidaría por completo del amor que le tenia a ese joven, pero que no corría por su cuenta si ella se volvía a enamorar… asi que le dieron a beber a la princesa la perla en una copa de vino, claro que sin ella lo supiera, y al chico pues también le dieron una perla haciéndola polvo y colocándolo sobre un postre que supuestamente mandaba la princesa para el, los dos se olvidaron de su amor y a el lo desterraron del reino para que nunca mas se volvieran a ver…- decia Iresa mientras secaba con el dorso de su mano una solitaria lagrima que caía por su rostro y Videl simplemente vio a su amiga, y empezaba a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, a veces podia ser tan ingenua…

-y ahora andas creyendo en cuentos de hadas…-

-no es un cuento Videl!- dijo un poco molesta

-por favor Iresa…-

-no me crees?!- Videl miraba a su amiga no sabia como explicarle que ese no era mas que un cuento y que no podia ser verdad pero, como hallar las palabras correctas

-pues… mira Iresa… haber como te lo explico… es que…-

-Videl no me crees!!- dijo un poco exaltada

-Ay… Iresa es que esas cosas no pueden ser ciertas… además no entiendo por que dices que eso me puede ayudar…- decia mientras le daba la espalda a su amiga y cruzaba sus brazos, Iresa solo tomo un poco de aire, no importaba tanto si Videl le creía o no… No! Si importaba era su amiga y ahora de seguro a de estar pensando que es una loca y eso no era justo, por que se comportaba asi… de pronto empezó a escuchar las palabras de su amiga, asi que decidio dejar por un momento el tema de si le creía o no…

-Videl te dije que era una opción…- decia mientras agachaba la cabeza –si tu no lo deseas no la tomes pero yo si! Yo si pienso tomarlo, es una esperanza y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…-

Videl observo a su amiga por unos instantes, es cierto que ella le habia dicho que lo mejor era olvidarse de ese tipo, pero no de esta forma, no era la forma indicada, además de verdad pensaba tomarse esa perla, y si le hacia daño? Ella no sabia como podia reaccionar su cuerpo si tomaba eso –y piensas tomarte eso…-

-por supuesto que si…-

-pero y si te hace daño…?-

-yo no soy una cobarde- dijo levantandose y mirando de reojo a su amiga

-que insinúas?!- dijo levantandose bruscamente de un solo salto quedando detrás de su amiga que la observaba de reojo

-yo solo digo que no tengo miedo a desenamorarme de una buena vez por todas…- dijo llevando la bolsita a su pecho y cerrando sus ojos –y en cuanto a ti…- decia mientras volteaba para ver a su amiga –ya te dije que es tu decisión por que por lo que veo eso que sientes por Gohan que no se si es cariño o amor te afecta mas de lo que te puede robar una sonrisa… es decir tienes dos caminos enfrentar tus sentimientos y decírselo a Gohan como Videl Satán lo haría… o… tomar esto y quitarte a Gohan del corazón de una buena vez por todas…- decia mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Olvidarse de Gohan?... definitivamente ella no habia pensado en esa idea, bien es cierto que pensar en Gohan la hacia muy feliz pero también es cierto que la dejaba con un sentimiento que se aprisionaba en el pecho por no poder tenerlo tan cerca como ella lo deseaba, pero de ahí a querer olvidarse de el… esa idea no la habia ni siquiera contemplado, acaso Iresa se habia vuelto loca? Como terminar con algo que ni siquiera habia empezado –pero estas loca! Como se te ocurre que yo voy a hacer algo semejante!...- decia caminando hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba -…y además como se te ocurre que yo voy a tomar eso… y si me hace daño…-

-bueno… yo te dije que era una opción… y tu ya tomaste tu decisión… pero yo tenga la mía..- decia observando fijamente la bolsa

-por favor… Iresa…- dijo intentando acercarse a su amiga

-no Videl…- dijo sacando una de las perlas -…este es mi ultimo intento…- termino de decir viendo fijamente la perla que sostenía en sus manos

-y si no funciona… y si lo único que logra es darte un buen dolor de estomago…- decia recostándose en la pared

-pues… habra que hacer el intento, si algo he aprendido de ti es a ser valiente ante la situación que sea…- Videl simplemente vio a su amiga y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces si las cosas están asi… promete que me llamaras para estar pendiente de si esas benditas perlas no te hacen parar en el hospital… de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- decia su amiga mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-bueno… pero aun asi creo que eso no tendrá ningún efecto…- decia Videl volviéndose a arrimar contra la pared

-Que??!!!-

-asi es… por que mejor no te olvidas de esa locura y ya…- decia intentando que su amiga entendiera razones

-por supuesto que no! Que tan difícil es poder confiar mi Videl!! Eso no es de amigas!!!!- decia casi gritando y viendo a su amiga con los ojos un poco cristalinos a punto de llorar, pero que le pasaba a su amiga por que no le creía o mas que sea por que no la apoyaba.

Videl miraba a su amiga por Dios que le pasaba ella le estaba reclamando a ella no ser una buena amiga, cuando era ella la que se estaba comportando mal, puesto que le creía a una chica con la que se habia encontrado en el colegio y a ella no le creía, a ella que le estaba hablando con la razón y no con la fantasía; ahora se atrevía a decirle que era una mala amiga a ella que la habia apoyado todo el momento aquella noche que llego llorando, fue ella la que la escucho y ahora le decia que no era su amiga… -pero… pero de que demonios estas hablando!!!- dijo encarando a su amiga –YO si soy tu amiga!! Si te estoy previniendo de cualquier cosa que te pueda pasar al tragarte eso!…-

-pues entonces, apoyame!- Videl simplemente suspiro hasta que vio nuevamente a su amiga

-NO! Por que si te apoyo querría decir que yo también me creo toda esa basura que estas hablando!!-

-como te atreves!!... te das cuenta a lo que me refiero!!-

-Iresa por favor… razona!!!-

-sabes que creo Videl???-

-que??- decia un poco exaltada aun por la pequeña discusión que estaba sosteniendo con su amiga

-que lo único que pasa es que tienes miedo…-

-Miedo?... Yo no tengo miedo!-

-Si! Si lo tienes, primero tienes miedo a decirle la verdad a Gohan, Segundo le tienes miedo a su reacción y tercero le tienes miedo a esta perla, a esta perla que para mi es una solución y que para ti es miedo, a darte cuenta de que tengo la razón…-

-la razón???- por Dios de que estaba hablando su amiga, acaso estaba insinuando que ella tenia la razón, cualquier persona en su sano juicio se daría cuenta de que no era asi

-si, por eso no quieres que la tome… pero dime… por que no me pruebas que tu tienes la razón! Por que no te tomas una y me demuestras que es asi!- decia la muchacha rubia estirando su brazo y poniendo ante los ojos de Videl aquella perla…

-Goku! Gohan! Goten! Ya vengan a almorzar…- gritaba Milk desde la ventana de la cocina, y aspiraba el delicioso aroma que Expedia su cocina, pero mas que el aroma de su comida amaba esa paz que se respiraba en estos días, por fin, por fin tenia esa paz, esa familia que tanto deseaba, estaba junto a su esposo y a sus dos maravillosos hijos sin contar con la amiguita de Gohan que muy pronto esperaba se convirtiera en su próxima nuera, sonreía un poco al recordar como fue su primer encuentro con Videl, recordo perfectamente la pequeña discusión que habian tenido cuando la conoció como la habia acusado de querer distraer a su hijo, y de que su invitación al torneo era para casarse con el –y pensar que eso es lo que ahora quiero…- decia entrelazando sus manos mientras se colocaba en una pose soñadora y de repente sentía una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasar en frente de ella, inmediatamente giro para ver hacia la mesa y ver sus tres orgullos en la mesa devorando su comida como solo un sayayin lo sabe hacer…

-que deliciosa esta la comida mama…- decia Goten muy feliz mientras devoraba unos tallarines

-si, como siempre mama…-

-asi es Milk definitivamente tu comida no se compara con ninguna…- dijo un Goku mientras devoraba la pierna de algún animal que ellos habian casado en la montaña

-gracias…- decia ella sentándose en la silla y sonriendo al ver tan feliz a su familia, pero mas que verlos comiendo, era por su familia, cuan feliz era con ellos…

-y que tal como les fue en el entrenamiento…-

-muy bien…- decia Gohan bebiendo un poco de jugo

-si claro, el es el que menos entrena…- dijo Goten pero sin intentar ser irónico sino que en un simple gesto de sinceridad; Gohan estuvo a punto de atorarse con un poco de jugo que estaba bebiendo

-Goten!- dijo Gohan enojado con la sinceridad de su pequeño hermanito

-como asi es que no estas entrenando Gohan?- pregunto mirando a su hijo

-eh… no tanto, pero ya le prometí a mi papa que de ahora en adelante voy a entrenar con todas mis fuerzas, no es asi papa?- dijo viendo a su padre quien le respondía con un mmh debido a que no podia hablar bien por la comida que llevaba en la boca pero sus ojos expresaban la felicidad que sentía al ver que su hijo habia tomado la decisión de seguir entrenando

-pues… realmente no deberías exigirle tanto a mi Gohan, Goku, recuerda que el esta estudiando para ser un gran científico…- decia mientras se levantaba con unos platos en la mano para dejarlos en la cocina y poder traer mas comida para su familia

-si tienes razón Milk…- decia Goku terminando de comer unos tallarines –…pero eso no quiere decir que se descuide, no podemos arriesgarnos a que llegue un nuevo enemigo y lo venza o lo lastime por que no ha entrenado como es debido…- decia mientras tomaba otro plato para seguir comiendo

-si, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero mientras ese entrenamiento no interfiera con sus estudios…- decia Milk desde la cocina mientras terminaba de servir una nueva ración para sus sayayins…

-oye Gohan…- decia Goten mirando a su hermano pero sin dejar de comer

-hoy no ha venido Videl, cierto?- el pequeño comentario de su hermanito hizo que este se atorara repentinamente asi que intentando ser atento Goten se acerco a su hermano

-Yo te ayudo hermano!- dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciendo que Gohan estrellara su cara contra la mesa y esta comenzó a tambalear hasta que las patas de la mesa se quebraron y la mesa cayo en el piso junto con un Gohan que tenia la cara enterrada entre la comida –perdon…- susurro un poco apenado el pequeño Goten levitando un poco detrás de su hermano.

Milk salio de la cocina con las bandejas en la mano solo para observar como la mesa estaba tirada en el piso, a un Gohan que estaba sobre la mesa con la comida tirada por todas partes, a un Goten que levitaba cerca de su hijo rascándose la nuca con una cara muy apenada y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y por supuesto a un Goku parado a unos cuantos centímetro de ahí riendo a todo pulmón y con un pedazo de carne en la mano obviamente se habia dado cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y se habia levantado justo a tiempo… -pero… pero que paso aquí?? Gohan??!-

-no fue su culpa Milk…- decia Goku mientras tomaba uno de los platos que tenia entre las manos su esposa y empezaba a comer

-si mama- decia Goten parándose enfrente de ella –fue mi culpa…- decia agachando la cabeza sumamente apenado

-no es tu culpa hijo…- decia Goku colocando una de sus manos libre sobre la cabeza de su hijo -…solamente tienes que aprender a medir tu fuerza…- decia regalándole una gran sonrisa a su hijo –no es asi, Gohan?-

-mmh…- decia Gohan levantandose de la mesa –no te preocupes…- dijo sacándose una cebolla de la mejilla –pero creo que si te preocupaste por mi… no hay ningún problema…- dijo acercándose a su hermano y este lo miraba ahora con una gran sonrisa

-gracias hermano…- decia el pequeño abrazándose a las piernas de Gohan

-y por que te atoraste?...-

-eh…- dijo nuevamente nervioso Gohan -…es que…- comenzó a reir nerviosamente

-es que yo le pregunte que como asi no habia llegado Videl y por eso el…- alcanzo a decir el pequeño Goten antes de que este le tapara la boca para que el siguiera hablando, como se supone que el sabia que Videl venia todos los días a la montaña para relajarse un rato pero queriendo pasar desapercibida, pero es que acaso su hermanito también se habia dado cuenta que el la observaba por horas, rayos como no se habia dado cuenta de que su hermano sabia tanto…

-por nada mama… déjalo tu sabes cuan imprudente es a veces Goten…- decia muy nervioso aun

-si, pero apropósito por que no ha venido tan seguido ella, acaso te peleaste con ella Gohan?...-

decia mirándolo atentamente y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, puesto que Goku ya habia devorado la comida que tenia Milk en sus manos

-no mama, para nada…- decia moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro mientras retrocedía, su madre tenia esa pose de: mas te vale que no sea asi y sabia perfectamente que no era bueno llevarle la contraria…

-ahhh que rico estuvo todo Milk…- decia complacido Goku

-de veras Goku…- decia dándole la espalda a su hijo y viendo ahora a su esposo mientras mantenía las manos entrelazadas

-por supuesto Milk, tu comida siempre es la mejor!- decia sonriente Goku, mientras Gohan suspiraba aliviado de que su padre conciente o inconscientemente lo hubiera salvado de todo un interrogatorio proporcionado por su madre.

-No puedo creerlo! No puedo creerlo!!…- decia una molesta Iresa caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Satán #_por supuesto que no! yo no necesito de eso… cuando yo quiera me puedo olvidar de quien me de la gana, asi que no necesito de cuentecitos absurdos…_# -ashhh como puede ser tan orgullosa, si no lo queria simplemente me hubiera dicho no y ya!- decia aun molesta mientras apresuraba su paso al haber recordado las palabras de su amiga, hace un momento habia salido de su habitación azotando la puerta diciendo o mas bien gritando un #_pues has lo que quieras! Yo me voy!!_# como detestaba que se comportara de esa manera, era verdad que ella se habia comportado mal, pero Videl se habia comportado peor –mucho peor…- murmuro la joven mientras detenía su paso y observaba por un instante la pequeña bolsita azul –eres una tonta Videl, pero allá tu!...- decia mientras guardaba la bolsa en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sin percatarse que una de las perlas resbalo cayendo en la alfombra que recorría ese largo pasillo, Iresa suspiro un poco mientras recordaba las palabras que le dedico Videl justo antes de que ella saliera de su habitación #_lo mismo digo yo! Has lo que te de la gana y sabes que? Mejor ni se te ocurra llamarme… y no azotes la… puerta…_# sonrió un poco al recordar como esa ultima parte la habia dicho justo después de que ella azoto la puerta, ya habia escuchado bastante después del ni se te ocurra llamarme que le habia dedicado su amiga asi que decidio salir y cerrar esa puerta para no tener que verla, por lo menos no hasta salir de la casa, asi que justo cuando estaba detrás de la puerta escucho la advertencia inútil de su amiga por que no azotara la puerta –en fin…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar mucho mas enojada al haber recordado las palabras de su amiga -…no te iba a llamar después de todo…- dijo mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras…

-hasta pronto Srta. Iresa…- decia atentamente una de las empleadas abriéndole la puerta a la joven rubia

-hasta nunca mejor…- decia casi en susurro la muchacha mientras salía de la casa totalmente enojada con la actitud de su amiga…

Buu corría por el pasillo de la mansión junto a su fiel amigo, ya lo habian bañado y ahora estaban corriendo un rato por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de Videl para que el cachorrito se luciera frente a la hija de su otro dueño y luego bajarían a tomar un poco de sol, Buu continuaba corriendo pero detuvo su paso al darse cuenta de que el pequeño cachorro se habia detenido hace un momento y observaba fijamente algo en el piso, Buu lo observo un instante hasta que empezó a acercarse a el –que pasa? Que ves…- se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del cachorro cuando vio que este le empezaba a ladrar a una pequeña esfera que se encontraba en el piso, se coloco en cunclillas para poder observar a lo que el perrito ladraba –que es esto?- dijo tomándolo entre sus manos observándolo por todas partes mientras el pequeño cachorro continuaba ladrando –mmhhh…- decia mientras recordaba haber visto algo parecido en alguna parte, de repente una imagen cruzo por su mente hace algunos días habia acompañado a Bulma de compras y ella habia entrado a una tienda donde habian muchas de esas cosas, claro que todas estaban unidas, recordo que eso no sabia nada rico, pero aun asi a Bulma parecía gustarle esas cosas, penso por un rato, no era igual, pero si muy parecido –a Videl le va a gustar esto… no crees…- decia mientras acariciaba al perrito y este dejaba de ladrar –si a lo mejor, vamos a dárselo ella sabrá que hacer con esto, aunque no saben rico…- decia Majin Buu mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la habitación de Videl con el perrito a su lado y tarareando una pequeña cancion…

FIN CAPITULO UNO


End file.
